


Hot Shot

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: RvB Smut Weeks [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare that happens a bit later, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: “Did you bring it?” Wash hissed as Locus dragged his nails down Wash stomach, hiking up his tank top in the process.





	Hot Shot

Wash started to forget why he came and why he needed to leave just yet. He leaned in to rake his teeth over Locus’ collar bone, grinding his half hard cock against Locus thigh after the two of them had spent the last ten minutes groping each other and making out.

“Did you bring it?” Wash hissed as Locus dragged his nails down Wash stomach, hiking up his tank top in the process. 

“Of course. I don’t forget minor details like when someone needs a silencer.” Locus reached up and rubbed his thumb against the vein in Wash’s neck, caressing it before pressing. “You’re not going to use it to kill anyone, are you?”

Wash winced a little when Locus touched the new scar, the feeling soon forgotten when Locus leaned forward and licked across it. “I could leave a new one on you if you’re self-conscious about that one.” 

Wash’s breath hitched at lips on his neck and the silencer was pressed into his hand. “Maybe after I finish up with Tucker. He still likes having alone time with me, hence the reason why I’m borrowing this.” Wash licked his lips as Locus cupped his cock through his sweats and dropped to his knees. 

Wash didn’t have time to stop him before Locus had his mouth on his cock, nor did he want to. Wash rested his hand on the back of Locus’ head, closing his eyes. Locus’ mouth found those little spots that he didn’t realize he needed touched until he was practically begging for release. 

Wash’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down, watching his cock disappear into the skill lips of one of his boyfriends. He tangled his fingers in Locus’ hair, pushing his head down further onto his cock until he felt Locus’ throat relax around him and then swallow, making his knees weak and his core ache.  _ Fuck why did he have to do that? _

“Because you love it when I do that, Washington,” Locus replied, sinking down onto Wash’s cock. Wash had said that out loud. 

Wash rolled his eyes a little, barely getting halfway through the motion before they rolled back into his head from how Locus expertly sucked his dick. Wash stopped trying to think about the how of the situation and instead focused on the now of it, with Locus hands pushing on his hips and keeping him pressed firmly to the wall behind him. 

_ The worst part is that this is in the middle of the common area. _ Wash didn’t know how this was happening. Everyone seemed to be gone, and Locus was busy going to town on his cock like it owed him money. Wash wanted to save his energy for when he was alone with Tucker and Locus was busying himself with another round in bed with Carolina, but other plans had come up. Or down as the case may be. Wash swallowed, threading his fingers through Locus hair a last time and taking grip of it just as he spilled into Locus’ waiting mouth, holding his lips against the base of his cock as he came down his throat. 

A few moments passed and Wash released Locus’ hair. Locus wiped his mouth and leaned in to kiss Wash, pushing some of the cum that had stayed in his mouth into Wash’s while swiping his tongue along his boyfriend’s. 

“Salty. Go show our boyfriend a good time.” Wash followed Locus’ direction of pulling him away from the wall. He yelped when Locus swatted him on the butt. “Go!”

Wash looked back over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Locus heading outside as he headed into his and Tucker’s bunk, licking his lips.

\---

Tucker pressed his palm against his face, dragging it down for emphasis. “You borrowed a silencer for your magnum from  _ Locus _ ?”

Wash steeped his fingers, pressing the tips of his pointer fingers into the bridge of his nose. “For someone who told me  _ just last week _ that he wouldn’t mind trying something kinky in the bedroom, you sure are being a brat about where the item came from.”

“Tucker, it’s not like we have a whole lot of supplies around here for us to use. We’ve already tried bondage. Sounding isn’t happening and well, with as much as Donut is into fisting, I don’t want him walking in on that. Have you at least made  _ sure _ that the chamber is empty and the damn thing isn’t loaded?” 

Tucker tapped his foot, staring his boyfriend down. The two of them had been looking for ways to spice up their sex life since the water park had opened, but Wash’s recovery on Chorus had stalled them. Now that Wash was out of the hospital and cleared by Dr. Grey, the two of them felt like they had a lot of catching up to do. 

“Look, if you don’t want to try this, we don’t have to try this. Yes. The chamber is empty. I disassembled the gun to take out the firing pin even. The magazine is out and everything see?” Wash pulled back the hammer on the magnum, showing Tucker that it was indeed empty. 

“I really don’t understand what made us think ‘hey let’s shove a gun up my ass’ as a way to spice up our sex life, but here we are.” Tucker turned around, satisfied with the gun as Wash attached the silencer. Tucker pulled down his pants and Wash pressed up behind him, nestling the barrel of the silencer into Tucker ribs. He grasped at the short dreads on Tucker’s head, taking the barrel and pressing it against his lips. Wash pulled on Tucker’s hair, making the muscles in his neck taut. 

“Get it wet,” Wash growled in Tucker’s ear, pressing him over the side of the bunk to trap Tucker’s growing erection between himself and the mattress. Tucker’s tongue darted out, coating the barrel of the silencer with a thin sheen of saliva. Wash changed his angle, moving in front of Tucker to sit on the bed, his hand still tightly gripping Tucker’s hair. Wash licked his lips as Tucker bobbed his head over the barrel of the silencer, his tongue darting out from time to time. Wash found the contrast to the darkness of the metal in his mouth exquisite. He could smell the gun oil on the barrel and wondered what it tasted like before pushing the gun deeper into Tucker’s mouth, making him gag and sputter. Wash pulled back, smiling softly. 

“Asshole,” Tucker managed between breaths. Wash was satisfied with how well Tucker was doing and pulled the barrel from his lips, getting back up off the bunk to stand behind him. Wash felt it was appropriate for this time. He grabbed the bottle of gun oil instead of the lube from the bedside drawer. He spread some across his fingers, lubing them up before pushing a single finger into Tucker. He savored the moan that came from his boyfriend, ignoring his own erection to carry out this scene they had been planning. 

A second finger joined the first and Tucker gasped out. Wash knew Tucker was used to it, but the feeling still caught him off guard enough that Tucker reacted every time. Wash’s free hand held Tucker’s hips still as he tried to rut himself against his rough blanket, looking for something to alleviate the pressure growing in his loins. 

“Stop, Tucker. You’ll get yours.” Wash continued to work his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s asshole, enjoying the quiet whimpers escaping from Tucker’s throat. Wash tugged on Tucker’s hair a little tighter, and the whimpers ceased momentarily. Wash considered making Tucker beg for it and pulled his fingers out of him. Wash let go of his hair and Tucker fell forward a little, splaying his hands out and laying on the bed, waiting. 

Wash grabbed the towel to the side of the bunk, wiping off his fingers and applying gun oil to the barrel of the silencer to mix with Tucker’s saliva. Wash nudged the still cool end of the silencer against Tucker’s opening.

“Push back on it like you want it.” Wash watched as Tucker visibly shivered at the order, reaching back to pull his cheeks apart and back up onto the barrel of the silencer. Tucker’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. Wash’s cock wasn’t inside him. It was a magnum. A magnum was spreading him open and disappearing into him until he had taken it fully. Wash pushed Tucker back toward the bunk, swatting his hands away and began to slowly work the silencer in and out of Tucker’s opening. Tucker’s moans grew more obscene depending on which angle Wash used. Wash found that sweet spot before too long that made Tucker claw at the blanket on the bunk. 

“You like that?”

Tucker panted out a quick yes before nodding the rest of the time, his mouth hanging open. 

“Good thing this isn’t loaded,” Wash commented dryly, making Tucker flinch when he heard the click of the trigger while the barrel was still very much inside him. Tucker’s cock twitched in excitement regardless, swallowing down any of the fears he may have had prior to starting this. 

“Maybe next time…” Tucker leaned his head back in a throaty moan as Wash pushed the barrel hard against his prostate, the pressure building in his balls for some kind of release. “Maybe next time, we can have it loaded.”

_ Well, that’s a different reaction to that. Maybe. _ Wash leaned forward and kissed the back of Tucker’s head. Wash sped up his motions, fucking Tucker faster. Wash pulled Tucker back enough to to reach his cock his cock, grinning wide when Tucker suppressed a shout at how overstimulated he was. 

Within seconds, Tucker was cumming onto the floor. Wash showed no signs of stopping, still thrusting the barrel into Tucker’s asshole. 

“Wash, please, it’s too much. Please.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Wash pulled the barrel from Tucker. He leaned over Tucker’s back, grinding his own erection against Tucker’s ass. “We don’t have to be done you know.” Wash helped Tucker up onto the bunk, dropping a small towel over the puddle of cum at the side of the bed. Wash leaned down and kissed Tucker’s lips, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. How long have you been watching?” Tucker rolled his eyes, kissing Wash once more. 

“Long enough.” Locus stood with his arms folded. “Can I have the silencer back?”

Wash turned back, nodded, and smiled at Locus watching from the doorway. Tucker had been distracted enough that he hadn’t noticed tall, dark, and brooding had been watching from the moment Wash bent him over the bunk. Now though.

“What about you, Washington?” Locus asked as Wash handed him the silencer. Wash looked back at Tucker, still thoroughly spent and waving at him to leave from the bunk. 

“You good?” Wash called to Tucker, who nodded and gave a thumbs up. Wash turned back to Locus. “I have time.”

\---

The two of them found Tucker passed out on the bunk and without even thinking, pushed the bunk from the other side of the room up against Tucker’s, expanding the bunk and crawling in with him. 

Wash looked a little worse for wear after Locus finished with him. Wash had underestimated how much adrenaline pumped through his system after Locus slid the magazine into the handle of the Magnum and loaded it. He had tasted the left over gun oil from when he had fucked Tucker, taking it in his mouth in the same way. Only difference came from Locus insisting that he get to fuck Wash as well. 

Tucker stirred as each of them snuggled up on either side of him. 

“Hey guys?”

The light outside the base barely illuminated the two pairs of eyes staring at Tucker. 

“Next time can it be all three of us? I mean, I love Wash and all, but I want you both like normal, okay?”

Locus hit him in the face with a pillow. “Tucker, that’s gay.”

“And?!”

Locus shrugged, curling around Tucker’s side as Wash leaned up to give him a kiss. 

“No and. Just that’s gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the same silencer as that in [Fully Loaded](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11765892)


End file.
